ABCdario NaruHina
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: De la A a la Z, NaruHina es amor.
1. •A - legría•

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El estrés del arduo trabajo le pesa sobre los hombros, la capa es más pesada de lo que uno podría llegar a creer, cuidar de una aldea que ha crecido de una manera increíble es muy difícil.

¿Cuántos días han pasado desde que no ha dormido bien?

Muchos más de los que pueda recordar, ha permanecido en estado de alerta por un potencial peligro, vigilando cada lugar desde donde un ataque pueda llegar, manteniendo cientos de clones repartidos por todas partes, enviando incluso una parte de Kurama a otras aldeas. Naruto está cansado, arrastra sus pies por las calles, quiere llegar a casa, comer algo de comida casera, darse un relajante baño y hecharse a dormir, quiere hacerlo por almenos tres días seguidos.

Puede vislumbrar la luz de su casa, esa que recibió como regalo de bodas, aquélla que ha convertido en un hogar, donde él no es el pilar, lo es aquélla dama hermosa que sonríe mientras juega con el par de niños hermosos que le ha regalado como familia.

Apresura el paso y se sorprende así mismo, no es que quiera tirarse lo más pronto posible sobre la cama, enrollarse con las sábanas limpias y dormir lo que no ha dormido en más de una semana. No, el quiere ir a donde están sus hijos, quiere tomarlos en brazos, girarlos en el aire y llenarlos de besos, quiere escuchar los reclamos y aventuras de su pequeño tornillo, ver los dibujos e historias fantásticas de su hermoso girasol.

Naruto quiere disfrutar de su familia, rodear con sus brazos la cintura de su esposa, recibir la alegría que rebosa de sus corazones cuándo en el umbral de la puerta lo ven, quiere besar los labios del amor de su vida, sentir que su corazón late veloz, que su ser está completo y que todo el cansancio se esfuma en un solo abrazo, quiere sentir que vuelve a nacer.

No se ha dado cuenta cuándo la sonrisa boba se ha instalado en su rostro, tampoco es que le importe, tan solo le interesa el grito de euforia que dejan escapar sus hijos y el abrazo familiar compartido, los labios de su esposa que sanan su cuerpo agotado y las risas de alegría que se pierden dentro de su cálido hogar cuándo la puerta se cierra, cuándo por algunos momentos deja de ser el poderoso Hokage de la aldea y se convierte solo en un suave "cariño" y un amoroso "papá".


	2. B-eso

En las pocas mañanas que siente el otro lado de la cama ocupado, Hinata sonríe satisfecha y su pecho rebosa de un cosquilleo que no puede explicar, siente que puede descansar adecuadamente y que las cosas están bien.

Esas mañanas se permite dormir quince minutos más de lo habitual, le gusta disfrutar de cada segundo que puede pasar junto a él, de el sonido de su respiración tranquila que le relaja y adormece. Le gusta disfrutar de esa mano grande que acaricia de forma inconsciente su vientre, las piernas masculinas que se abrazan con fuerza a las de ella y el aroma delicioso de su esposo.

Ama la manera en que éste se remueve sin soltarle, como toquetea con sus dedos la piel de su cintura, la manera en que su nariz hace un camino en la curvatura de su cuello, y el suspiro que deja escapar cuándo al recorrer con su lengua la piel, a ella se le escapa un gemido.

Él comienza a removerse, la abraza con más fuerza y le hace sentir una acción biológica mañanera, ella se sonroja porque no importa lo mucho que haya experimentado en la intimidad con su esposo, Hinata es muy tímida y su amado Naruto, un descarado nato. Saben que es hora de despertar, pero sin decir una sola palabra ambos piden cinco minutos más, no para dormir, solo para disfrutar de la compañía de su pareja amada, para sentir el latir uniforme de sus corazones en el silencio de la mañana, uno que saben no será eterno pues su par de remolinos despertaran en cualquier momento.

Hinata lleva su mirada al costado, observa el rostro de su esposo que recién a despertado, logra girarse entre sus brazos y quedar frente a frente, acaricia con sus dedos la nariz, los párpados, las cejas y las bellas marcas de sus mejillas, llega hasta el corto y rubio cabello y este pasa entre sus dedos, pero ella no lo mira, sus ojos se pierden en los pozos azules que su amado posee.

Él la mira con adoración, no hay más forma de hacerlo cuándo ella es un ángel, le ha salvado de muchas formas en más de una ocasión, es la mujer más hermosa y humilde, es su esposa, aquélla rosa fuerte que se mese en medio del campo estéril, la rosa que lo ha elegido a él, que lo ha querido desde que no era nadie, hasta que lo era todo. Simplemente Hinata es el amor de su vida.

Sonríe tímidamente en respuesta a la sonrisa de Naruto, siente su rostro caliente ante las miradas que su querido le dedica, aún así no aparta la mirada, solo se deja llevar por las suaves caricias que él deja en sus mejillas, la mirada anhelante y el beso lento que le roba el aliento, esa caricia de labios que está cargada de los más hermosos sentimientos; pero sobre todo, de amor verdadero.

—Te amo, Hinata-chan.

—Te amo, Naruto-kun.

La puerta se abre con violencia seguido de dos pares de pasos que corren hasta la cama, la burbuja rosa no se rompe, solo se hace más grande.


	3. C-aricias

Me encanta, Hinata.

Me encanta la sensación de tus labios sobre mi piel, adoro la manera en que tus dedos delgados se pasean como pinceles en mi cuerpo, la manera en que el calor de tus manos es como la más hermosa pintura que decora mi piel, el sonido de tu respiración errática mientras me besas con vehemencia, acaricias mis cabellos con tu mano derecha y rodeas con tus preciosas piernas mi cadera. Me encanta la manera en que tu cuerpo tiembla junto al mío, cada vez que estamos juntos.

Tu piel es tan suave bajo mi tacto, me encanta ser yo el único que puede recorrer desde las rodillas, hasta tus glúteos carnosos y blancos, que sean mis dedos los únicos que roben suspiros, que sea yo el único capaz hacer flaquear tu voz, y que en lugar de palabras; solo gemidos puedas dejar escapar junto a mi oído. Tus pechos frondosos que se pegan cubiertos por delgada tela a mi piel, me hacen desear desgarrar todo a mi paso, todo lo que me estorba para tenerte piel con piel.

Me fascina lo que mi lengua en tu cuello puede provocar, rozar con mis dientes la sensible piel; es un gusto culposo que no puedo detener, se hace más fuerta cuándo sientes que vas a caer, entonces te sostienes fuerte de mis hombros porque sabes incluso en la nebula del deseo, que soy quién siempre va a protegerte.

Tus manos son mágicas en más de un sentido, no solo cuándo recorres con ellas mis piernas mientras subes de forma tímida hasta donde mi falo espera, también cuándo me desnudas traviesa sin que siquiera me de cuenta, cuándo haces gala de tu no excesiva fuerza y ma atraes hacia ti, porque al igual que yo, amas el calor que nuestros cuerpos juntos y desnudos crean.

¿Sabes quiénes son mis consentidas?

Tus pechos suaves y grandes que se mueven al ritmo de tus respiración; o de mis embestidas cuándo nos volvemos uno, incluso al ritmo de tus caderas cuándo decides tomar las riendas, cuándo con una sonrisa traviesa y mejillas rojas por vergüenza, me dominas.

Mi lengua quema cuando tengo ante mis ojos tus botones rosas, deseo recorrer cada centimetro de piel, sabes también lo mucho que adoro tirar de ellos con mis dientes, siempre con cuidado de no lastimarte, pues mi principal objetivo es hacerte sentir placer, llevarte a la zona de nuestra pasión donde dejas de lado la vergüenza y haces conmigo todo lo que quieres. Ah~ mi pequeña Hinata, eres una mujer dulce pero también muy apasionada, eres mi perdición, mi adicción.

Jamás habría imaginado cuán sensible eres en tus pechos, tanto que mi mano se regocija en la humedad dr tu cuerpo, en aquél preciado lugar en el que se han colado un par de mis dedos, aquél paraíso que solo yo he conocido y que nadie más podrá ver.

No me gusta que muerdas tus labios para acallar los sonidos deliciosos de tu disfrute, pero es necesario si no queremos ser descubiertos, me conformo entonces con ver como tu cuerpo se contrae y tus piernas tiemblan sobre mis hombros, se cuánto amas ponerlos allí y sabes como adoro besarlas cada vez que puedo.

¿Puedo degurtarme con tus muslos?

Sabes que nadie podrá ver las pequeñas huellas que allí dejaré, solo tu cuándo te duches, tomalo como un recuerdo para que no me olvides en lo que regreso, me encanta trazar el camino desde tu vientre, pasar por los muslos, tus nalgas y perderme en tu entrada húmeda y palpitante por el deseo.

Aquél lunar de tu cadera me provoca cada vez que lo veo, por eso no me culpes por morderlo, el se lo busca por estar ahí, en la piel de tu cuerpo que me has entregado tantas veces, el mismo que he adorado entre suaves toques, caricias y besos, muchos besos.

Esta mañana cuándo he hablado de comerte, sabes bien que me refería a degustar tu cuerpo por completo, lo que incluye mi rostro entre tus deliciosas piernas y mi lengua en los lugares que te puedan enloquecer, te hagan que muevas tus caderas en buscaqueda de placer y que presiones mi rostro porque no quieres dejar de sentirme.

Adoro degustar el sabor que emana de ti, ver tus mejillas rojas, tu frente con una capa de sudor y tus piernas que temblorosas acarician mi espalda solo un poco.

Estar contigo siempre es bueno, hacerte el amor es una de las miles de cosas que disfruto contigo, y de todo lo que viene con tenerte desnuda a mi merced, hundirme en ti es lo mejor, cálido, delicioso y abrumador como la primera vez, mágico e inolvidable, de mil maneras encantador.

No tengo más placer que besar tus labios, saborear tu lengua y recorrer tu cuerpo con mis manos mientras mi pene se entierra profundo en tu interior, tus uñas dejan ardiendo la piel de mi espalda y los pocos gemidos que dejas escapar en medio del beso, me hace delirar.

Desearía detener el tiempo y quedarme así, dentro de ti, con tus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo y este entero temblando debajo, a un lado o sobre mí, la posición es lo que menos importa si estoy junto a ti, sintiendo tu cuerpo arder y temblar, tu espalda arquearse y tu interior apresarme fuerte, provocando que me vuelva un salvaje y te tome rápido, hasta el fondo, creando el nudo que me avisa lo que más deseo, haciéndome perder la consciencia por tus besos húmedos en mi cuello y la prisión de tu hirviente interior, haciéndome volar lejos mientras me abrazo a tu cintura; me derramo caliente, espeso y abundante en tu interior.

Ah~ mi hermosa Hinata, mi amada esposa; hacerte el amor es una de las miles de cosas que amo de ti, de las mil cosas que me hacen no poder siquiera concebir la idea de que no estés junto a mí.

—Te amo, Naruto~

—Te amo, Hina, Te amo~

Mi preciosa dama, realmente eres el amor de mi vida.


	4. D-angos

Hinata llega a la torre hokage como cada jueves por la tarde, sus pequeños se quedan con su tía Hanabi mientras ella acude a visitar brevemente al maravilloso Hokage.

Cerca de la oficina se ha encontrado a Shikamaru, este le saluda con una sonrisa amable y sigue su camino, seguro que Naruto le ha enviado a casa para estar con su familia, en parte por la amistad y en otra por alguna mirada rabiosa dedicada por Temari. Ella sonríe feliz, han sido días desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, claro que para sus pequeños ha sido diferente, han tenido la oportunidad de verlo un par de veces.

Abre la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, sostiene en sus manos el regalo que con mucho cariño ha traído, arregla su cabello en un acto inconsciente de querer lucir bien para él, no puede evitarlo y no se arrepiente cuándo lo ve frente a la computadora, con el ceño levemente fruncido y haciendo un pequeño puchero que él se niega a aceptar que hace, pero que a los ojos de ella lo hace ver muy lindo.

Con pasos silenciosos llega a estar frente a él, se mueve lentamente en un pequeño vaivén, logra llamar su atención y se siente feliz, adora el brillo en los ojos de su esposo cuando este la ve, la sonrisa que adorna su rostro y el azul de sus ojos que parece hacerse más profundo. Ella sonríe para él, con las mejillas rosadas y pasos cortos se acerca a él, es recibida por los fuertes brazos que se abrazan a su cintura y los labios que no dudan en besarla con anhelo.

—Hola, cariño.

—Hola amor —responde con voz melosa él—, por un momento creí que ya no vendidas a verme~

—Lo siento —ella acaricia los cabellos rubios que escapan de entre sus dedos—, estaba preparando unos dulces para ti~

—¿Dangos? —pregunta ilusionado.

Hinata sonríe mientras asiente, muestra el empaque que ha dejado sobre el escritorio y se avergüenza cuando en un acto de atrevimiento; Naruto cuela su rostro entre sus pechos, siendo esa su manera de mostrar lo mucho que lo hace feliz.

—Cariño, alguien puede entrar.

—Nadie lo hará, saben que no pueden abrir sin tocar, sobre todo cuando mi preciosa dama aquí está~

Una risilla tímida escapa de sus labios ante las palabras de su amado, es demasiado encantador en más de una forma, la hace sentir más y más enamorada cada vez.

—Hinata-cha~

—¿si?

—¿Trajiste de fresas?

—Si, se que son tus favoritos.

Naruto atrae a Hinata hasta sentarla sobre su regazo, abre el contenedor de los dulces y toma la pequeña esfera rosa, la cubre con salsa para finalmente colocarla entre sus labios para degustarla. Hinata espera la expresión de su esposo, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, ella ama cuándo su querido rubio le expresa con palabras lo que piensa de lo que con mucho amor le ha preparado, deja espacar el aire contenido cuándo Naruto sonríe y le abraza con fuerza.

—¡Delicioso!

Ella celebra internamente sin dejar de rodear los amplios hombros con sus delgados labios.

—Pero nada es tan delicioso como tus labios~

Cuándo su cerebro ha podido comprender lo dicho, su labios ya estaban correspondiendo plenamente a los besos húmedos y profundos del hombre más hermoso, dulce y encantador que haya conocido, con su amado esposo y padre de sus hijos, su amante y su mejor amigo.

—Eres un travieso, Naruto-kun~

—Lo siento —le dice divertido—, confundí tus preciosos labios con dangos, siendo que los tuyos son más deliciosos~

Hinata ríe repartiendo besos en el rostro de Naruto, iniciando con su pequeña tarde de dangos, besos y mimos, muchos mimos.


	5. E-ngaño

La puerta principal se abre de un golpe, Hinata deja de comer fresas en la cocina creyendo que ha sido atrapada comiendo las frutas que ella misma había prometido guardar, pero se relaja cuándo recuerda que su único juez es ella misma, sonríe y toma otra frutilla entre sus dedos.

Hay pasos en el pasillo, debería estar preparándose para atacar o saludar, pero ha reconocido aquél chakra cálido de su marido, por ello se ha relajado y comiendo una última fresa sale de la cocina, es recibida entonces por los fuertes brazos que la levantan en el aire y los labios que besan sus mejillas sonoramente, ella ríe divertida porque ama la atención que su amado propicia.

—Saliste temprano.

Hinata celebra respondiendo a los cariños que Naruto le entrega, rodea con sus delgados brazos el cuello del rubio y acaricia los despeinados y cortos cabellos que adornan su nuca.

—Me he tomado el papeleo muy en serio hoy —sonríe y besa la pequeña nariz de Hinata—, quería verte pronto y a mis pequeños revoltosos.

Hinata se siente llena de dicha, ama cuando su amado hace un esfuerzo casi sobre humano solo para estar con su familia, piensa entonces que podría prepararle un delicioso ramen y algún postre para su esposo glotón, quizá le deje también evitar las verduras, pero solo una parte pues no está dispuesta a mal acostumbrarle.

—¿dónde están los niños?

—Han ido con Hanabi a casa de mi padre, volverán en algunos minutos.

Naruto asiente y se retira la capa, ha dejado a su esposa caminar libremente hasta la cocina antes de ir tras ella, la encuentra ocultando la evidencia de su pequeño festín frutal y no duda en sonreír, la rodea por la cintura desde su espalda y deposita un beso suave en su cuello, ella gira sobre sus pies hasta quedar de frente y comenzar un beso.

Ambos suspiran, Naruto no ha podido evitar introducir su lengua en la boca de su esposa, la desea de muchas maneras, desea sus besos y las caricias que se propician en la intimidad de su habitación, desea acariciar las piernas suaves y morder ese pequeño lunar que adorna su cadera, besar sus muslos y reposar su cabeza en el suave pecho, también desea una cita con ella, cuidar juntos de su jardín e ir de vacaciones en familia.

El beso baja un poco de intensidad, se están quedando sin aire y no pueden seguir, aún así en un acto de travesura, Naruto muerde el labio inferior de su amada esposa, arrancando un gemido que a Naruto le ha levantando todos los ánimos.

—Delicioso~ amo las fresas en tus labios.

Hinata se sonroja pero no evita su mirada, se pone de puntillas y deja un beso corto en los labios del rubio, acaricia los brazos de él y se gira para comenzar los preparativos.

La puerta principal se abre nuevamente seguido de gritos infantiles de felicidad.

—¡Papá!

Ambos pequeños gritan mientras corren a los brazos de su padre que les espera con una sonrisa brillante y los brazos abiertos.

En la oficina del Hokage, Shikamaru trata de dar calma a su dolor de cabeza, ha encontrado una pila de papeles poco importantes oculta detrás de unos pergaminos, no son demasiados pero sabe que es alguna fechoría del Uzumaki, su querido superior en ocasiones deseaba con demasiada fuerza estar con su familia, muchas veces terminaba el papeleo en tiempo récord, pero ahora que el papeleo había estado en aumento, ocultaba una o dos pilas de estos para poder salir corriendo. Nara sonríe un poco, sabe que su amigo se siente mal de no poder estar mucho tiempo con su familia, sabe que intenta ir con ellos cada vez que tiene una oportunidad, en ocasiones se ve obligado a escapar, no lo culpa ni un poco, el lo ha hecho un par de veces también.

—¿A quién crees que engañas, rubio tonto? —dice divertido antes de salir y tomar un clon de sombras de la calle—, vas a terminar tu trabajo, pedazo de rufián.

En casa Naruto celebra con su familia, toma su celular y envía un mensaje a su consejero;

«Ve a casa con tu familia, mañana me pondré al corriente con todo»

En el fondo sabe que su amigo le ha pillado, después de todo lo conoce demasiado, recibe una respuesta corta;

«Bien, nos vemos mañana. Gracias.»

Naruto sonríe a su familia, apaga el teléfono, deja a un lado todo sobre su trabajo y regresa su completa atención a su tiempo familiar.


	6. F-uerza

—Cariño, baja la voz~

—Lo siento~

Hinata sonreía observando a Naruto que trataba de no reír fuerte, ambos tirados sobre el sillón frente al televisor, pasando una romántica desvelada en pareja, viendo una película tonta y graciosa.

—¡JA!

Naruto ríe de nuevo, Hinata le reprende apretando la mano grande que las pequeñas de ella sostiene, él cubre sus labios con su mano libre y trata de no ahogarse mientras da pequeños saltos en su lugar. El Uzumaki trata de controlarse y regresa su mirada de los labios de su esposa hacia el televisor, se controla y sigue prestando atención a la película, una nueva escena amenaza con robarle una carcajada pero es detenido por la mirada amenazadora de su bella esposa, se traga su risa y se recompone en su lugar, no debe caer en provocaciones.

Hinata esbosa una sonrisa y sigue viendo la película, su mano sigue siendo apresada por la grande de su esposo, eso la hace sentir feliz, la sensación de calidez recorre todo su cuerpo, la comodidad de estar junto a su pareja es tan majestuosa que incluso no parece una realidad, Naruto tiene la costumbre de acariciar con sus dedos el dorso de la mano de ella, juguetear con sus dedos delgados y dejar suaves besos de vez en cuando, robándole los más bellos suspiros y sonrojos con cada acción.

—Ca-ri-ño~

Naruto susurra a su oído y Hinata está segura de que algo trama su amado rubio, su voz a sonado profunda y sensual que le hace tragar seco.

—¿Si?

—Yo he visto algo bonito en una tienda por ahí~ —susurra a su oído pasando la punta de su lengua con travesura—, es de color negro, seguro que se verá de maravilla cubriendo tu hermosa piel~

—¿ah sí? Que bien~

Hinata habla con toda la tranquilidad que puede, no piensa dejarle ver lo mucho que le afecta los notas graves de su voz.

—Me gustaría obtenerlo para ti~

—¿Es un vestido?

La curiosidad ha podido más, ella también ha visto un bonito vestido negro que amaría tener en su armario, guardado para su aniversario o un evento especial, aún que cada momento con él lo es.

—Una bonita lencería sexy~ —Naruto muerde su labio inferior y hace un guiño a su esposa que lo mira nerviosa—, un maravilloso sostén que se ceñiría de una manera majestuosa a tus pechos, una tanga tan provocadora que... definitivamente yo trataría de morder un par de veces, una medías largas que se abrazarían a tus hermosas piernas antes de que yo decida rasgarlas... Oh mi hermosa Hina, es perfecto para ti~

Hinata se deja llevar por las manos que poco a poco suben por sus piernas, que apretan sus caderas y recorren con suavidad el camino hasta su cintura, la mirada oscura de Naruto que la mira de arriba a abajo, el contacto de su intimidad aún bajo la tela que es apresada por la dura de su esposo que, en algún momento se ha acomodado entre sus piernas.

Ella suspira pesadamente cuándo el miembro erecto de Naruto se frota contra ella, aún mantienen sus ropas puestas pero eso no impide que el contacto sea delicioso, ambos dejan escapar un gemido que en el caso de Naruto ha sonado de forma gutural, mismo que sonríe satisfecho y con todas las intenciones de hacer que la ropa vaya a dar un paseo por el suelo.

Un nuevo movimiento pelvico hace que Hinata desea hacer realidad los deseos no hablado de su rubio amado, los dientes que apresan sus pezones erectos por sobre la tela solo confirman ese hecho, el aliento caliente y la lengua que ya comienzan a subir por su cuello no le deja ninguna duda.

—Amor~ —le llama Naruto al oído—, permiteme memorizar las medidas con mis labios, yo me encargaré de traer ese regalo y todos los que quieras de la talla perfecta.

Ella no va a negarse, no está en sus planes, por ello rodea con sus piernas la cadera de su amante y lo atrae hacia ella, él atrapa su labio inferior y tira de el antes de saborearlo con la punta de su lengua, tiene el firme propósito de besarla de manera profunda y caliente, pero de un momento a otro todo de mueve veloz y su espalda termina por estrellarse contra el suelo frío de la habitación.

—Mami~

—¿Qué pasa, Hima?

Naruto se levanta del suelo y observa a su esposa tomar entre sus brazos al pequeño girasol que se encontraba en la escaleras abrazando a su peluche favorito, entonces reconoce que en la nebula de su deseo a podido percibir unos pequeño sonidos que no eran otros que los pasos de su pequeña, se frota el rostro con frustración y acaricia su pecho adolorido.

Resulta que su esposa no es solo dulce, hermosa, tierna, encantadora, maravillosa y mil cosas más, la mujer de sus ojos pese a parecer débil es bastante fuerte, demasiado diría él, la marca roja que ha quedado en su pecho lo puede confirmar, su preciosa es de armas tomar, pero más el pequeño bribón de cabello rubio que ha enviado a la menor a impedir que a su padre le den amor. Naruto observa el par de ojos azules pertenecientes a su hijo mayor que desde el piso de arriba le mira con diversión.

"Ya me las pagaras, Bolt"


	7. G-rillo

La vida es jodida, muy jodida.

Shikamaru lo ha atado a su escritorio esa misma mañana, cuándo sin un atisbo de vergüenza y con todo uso de violencia, fue a su casa por él.

Se disculpó, lo hizo más de mil veces, incluso creo algunos cientos de clones que le ayudaron con tal labor, sin embargo su buen amigo no se inmutó, a decir verdad, al hombre casi se le revienta la vena palpitante que adornaba su frente. Menudo dramático que era el buen Shika.

No podían culparlo a él, bueno, si que podían. Él no era del todo culpable, en realidad todos compartían una gran rebanada de culpa en esa situación, empezando por el ninja de los insectos, el profesor Shino.

Naruto recuerda con claridad aquél pergamino que envío en calidad de urgente hace una semana, se encargó él mismo de escribirlo y sellarlo debidamente, incluso solicitó la ayuda de un reconocido artista —llamese su preciosa hija Himawari— para hacer un preciso retrato de aquello que aquejaba la paz y seguridad del buen Hokage.

Sin embargo el llamado no fue atendido.

Debido a aquélla deplorable cuestión, Naruto debió soportar al ruidoso grillo verde que no le dejaba trabajar, ese animalejo al que por más que se esforzara, usase el modo sabio y los seis caminos del sabio, él no podía encontrar.

Deben comprender que el papeleo es algo serio, ¿qué ya tiene computadora?, si, pero eso no significa que el aparato haga todo por si solo, él tiene que leer los reportes, aceptarlos o rechazarlos de ser necesario. ¿Nadie ha visto el crecimiento de la aldea?, deberían quizá conseguirse unos buenos lentes de aumento.

La cuestión es que; el grillo le ha molestado toda la semana, no lo deja concentrarse, es como un juego de ese animalejo para ver quién tiene mas grandes los hue...sos.

Naruto estaba intentando leer algo y el mugre grillo se la pasaba chillando, graznando o lo que sea que haga el animal. Naruto levanta la mirada y hace nada, el grillo se queda calladito el muy maldito.

Así lo mantuvo de su imbécil toda la semana, lo atrasó en su trabajo e incluso por su culpa casi no pudo ir a casa, entonces el último día, Naruto se había enojado, mordió algunos papeles e hizo un berrinche en la oficina, pero gracias a los cielos que el buen Shikamaru debía llegar temprano con su familia, todo cortesía de la bondadosa Temari y sus muy sutiles amenazas, es allí cuándo Naruto encontró su oportunidad de huir, mandando a cerrar toda la torre hokage a causa de una plaga de grillos chillones, mandando a llamar a todo el flamante clan Aburame para la misión más importante de su semana.

¿Qué si él les supervisó?

Claro que no, osea, él no sabe nada de insectos más allá de los que se comió cuándo era un niño pequeño y algo travieso.

Él había optado por trabajos de mayor importancia, tales como ir a su preciosa y cálida casa a la velocidad de un rayo, para colarse en silencio, dar un beso a sus pequeños y un par de toques traviesos a la dueña de su corazón y sueños. Cabe destacar que fue algo necesario, allí fue donde pudo emcontrar algo de calma, incluso el responsable hombre se había llevado la computadora para seguir trabajando, claro que eso no fue posible debido a los cariños de su preciosa esposa.

A eso y que como que no podía ver muy bien con el rostro hundido en ese agraciado y delicioso pecho blando.

Son detalles, desviaciones de sus matemáticos planes que él no puede controlar.

Lo bueno de aquello es que pudo dormir como un bebé, agazapado como un enorme koala a su mujer, abrazado a esas bien torneadas caderas y el olor dulce de su maravillosa esposa solo para él. Lamentablemente lo bueno no es eterno, por lo que cuando el sol apenas y asomaba por el este, su molesto consejero llegó hecho una furia, lo arrastró de la cama y se lo llevó consigo habloteando sobre ser un hombre irresponsable, que debería darle una paliza y que la próxima le avise antes de hacer pendejadas.

Luego de aquél viaje ajetreado en el que no pudo siquiera defenderse, Naruto fue cruelmente amarrado, vigilado por Sai y Shikamaru, los únicos dos idiotas que no temen a la ira del hokage, ya saben, él es todo un hombre demoníaco cuándo está enfadado. Si.

¿Qué si varios metros de cuerda lo van a detener?

¡Ja!, ni en sus mejores sueños, es por ello que con rostro serio envía un mensaje a su mujer; «Si Toneri no puedo contra nuestro amor, es grillo a mí no me va a detener, te veo en ya sabes donde a las ocho. Con amor, tu blondo hombre»

No espera una respuesta de ella, pero sonríe cuándo logra ver un mensaje de su apuesto hijo; «Plan en marcha. No olvides las hamburguesas y mi consola nueva»

A que es una ternurita el muchacho, ¿no?.

Naruto sonríe satisfecho y se suelta un pedo.

«Hinata-chan, allá te voy»


	8. H-arina

Hinata camina a toda prisa, se ha dejado a la pequeña Himari en casa porque estaba dormida, si bien esta estaba con una pequeña porción de Kurama, sus instintos de madre le ordenaban volver lo más pronto posible a su lado.

Se deja las sandalias en la entrada y toma las llaves de su bolsa, se detiene en seco cuándo percibe pesados pasos presurosos y risillas que tratan de pasar desapercibidas. Bien, eso es extraño, puede reconocer las risas como las de su pequeña hija, pero los pasos pesados claramente no son los de ella, tampoco son los de Boruto, pues este lleva dos días en una misión diplomática en la arena.

Hanabi no podría ser, pues ella está tratando cosas del clan, su padre es feliz tomando té y Kurama tiene pasos ligeros al ser muy pequeño, además de que es un pequeño holgazán que se la vive durmiendo en cualquier lugar que le permita concebir el sueño. Solo queda una opción; su querido esposo se escapó del trabajo.

A ella eso no le molesta ni un poco, han pasado días desde la última vez que lo vio.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Hinata entra en su casa, camina con tranquilidad hasta el comedor donde logra precibir un pequeño mechón de cabello negro azulado que sobre sale por encima de la mesa, no alcanza a ver más ya que su niña es aún muy pequeña. En la cocina se perciben algunos susurros poco disimulados y seguido de ello; el ruido de muchos de sus trastes que de seguro en el suelo han terminado, un quejido ahogado y una carcajada aguda que pronto es retenida por unas manos.

—¡Estoy en casa~! —canturrea dejando las compras sobre la mesa, caminando a la cocina en busca del par de bribones que de seguro algo planea.

Más susurros se escuchan antes de que unos pasos, pequeños y veloces, avancen fuera de la cocina, dejando frente a ella a su pequeño girasol que salta de alegría.

—¡Buenos días, mami! —la voz entusiasta hace a Hinata sonreír, abre sus brazos entonces y recibe a su pequeña que no para de moverse feliz.

—Buenos días, Hima~ —la pequeña deposita un beso en la mejilla de su madre y sonríe traviesa—, ¿qué hacías en la cocina?

—Se-cre-to~

Hinata la mira en busca de una respuesta, la niña ríe y baja a toda velocidad de sus brazos, corre de nuevo a la cocina y se pierde de la vista de su madre.

Más sonido de trastes cayendo se escuchan por doquier, la Uzumaki duda en intervenir, pero finalmente decide esperar un poco más cuándo los pesados pasos resuenan sobre la madera.

—¡Feliz día de hoy!

Hinata ríe tímidamente ante la excusa celebrativa del rubio hombre que sale de la cocina, su corazón se estruja lleno de amor cuándo mira a su amado esposo con un plato en sus manos, un rol de canela que parece haber sido operado por algún maniaco cirujano y un vaso de leche chocolatada que no ha sido removida correctamente. Pero sobre todo, suspira encantada y totalmente enamorada del bello hombre que sonríe con sus rubios cabellos y pestañas largas, totalmente bañadas de harina.

—¿Qué celebramos, cariño? —ella pregunta mientras sus delgados dedos recorren las cejas decoradas con caramelo.

—Que estamos vivos y juntos —responde Naruto cok sencillez, dejan un beso mariposa sobre la nariz de su bella esposa—, no necesito excusas para celebrar a mi amada mujer.

Hinata sonríe mientras asiente ante las palabras dulces del Uzumaki, se pone de puntillas sobre sus pies y deja un beso en los labios enharinados de su marido, toma el postre junto a la leche con chocolate, se encamina al comedor y guiña un ojo a su pequeña que celebra la sorpresa de su papi.

—Eres encantador, Naruto-kun~

Él asiente orgulloso.

—Solo espero que no te hayas escapado de la oficina con algún extraño truco... ¿Verdad?

Naruto se tensa en su lugar, Himawari toma su conejo de peluche que había dejado por allí y Kurama silba hacia otro lado, como si no supiera nada.

Hinata niega mientras piensa en el tiempo que a Shikamaru le tomará ir por su esposo, quizá podría aprovechar de darse una ducha junto a él, antes de que el concejero se lo lleve a rastras por una de sus orejas.

A Naruto-kun la harina le queda muy bien, lo hace ver aún más encantador de lo que ya es, pero eso no lo tiene por que saber~.


	9. I-ntimidante

Para los habitantes de la aldea de la hoja, es normal ver por las mañanas —siempre antes de medio día—, ver pasar a la siempre bella y elegante esposa del hokage. En ocasiones con la pequeña de ojitos brillantes y el revoltoso niño —perfecto retrato de su padre—, otras veces se le puede ver con un zorro de pequeño tamaño, pero las veces que más llaman la atención; es cuándo es el mismísimo líder de la aldea quién les acompaña.

No es un secreto que el rubio mayor roba suspiros por donde pasa, es un hombre apuesto y sobre todo, encantador. Naruto Uzumaki es un caballero en cuanto a su esposa refiere, carga el mismo con las bolsas de las compras y siempre cuida de ella. Es el hombre ideal.

Él siempre va con una sonrisa junto a su familia, incluso se le ha visto ser como un niño que pide por un caramelo a su dama, celebra también como uno cuándo logra su acometido. Hay otras actitudes sin embargo, que hacen que el amable líder de la hoja, sea un poco —muy— intimidante.

Los visitantes en la aldea son muchos, siempre hay personas de todo el mundo que quieren conocer el lugar de nacimiento, educación y que actualmente rige el héroe de la cuarta gran guerra. Lo ideal sería que llegasen conociendo que el hombre está felizmente casado, con una hermosa familia y que no tiene interés en ninguna señorita de otra aldea o lo que le puedan ofrecer, sin embargo no falta quién le envía regalos con el objetivo de hacerle caer en sus redes. Lástima -para ellas- que Naruto Uzumaki está demasiado enamorado de Hinata como para caer.

Se siente orgulloso de decir que, su hermosa esposa lo tiene a sus pies.

Si bien Hinata es muy segura en ese aspecto, Naruto es claramente otro asunto. No lo mal entiendan, no es que le moleste que admiren la belleza en los ojos de su mujer, cree que tal admiración es lo mínimo que ella merece, sin embargo no le gustan ni un poco las miradas de los visitantes que no saben la posición que en la aldea ella tiene.

«Si ella está bien, yo lo estaré también y por con siguiente, la aldea será protegida de la manera más efectiva posible»

Lo que significa que Hinata Uzumaki, es la mujer más importante de todo el lugar, la más importante de todo el mundo para él, incluida su pequeña Himawari y su travieso Bolt, claro está.

Esos visitantes —algunos, no todos—, creen que la bella dama de ojos perlados es una habitante más, que pueden acercarse y coquetearle, sienten que son dignos de adorar su apabullante belleza, eso claramente a él le molesta. No la ven con ojos de adoración, cariño o respeto, suelen hacerlo con deseo, lujuria, pasión y segundas intenciones, es allí cuándo —de estar él presente o un clon en su defecto— su aura de vuelve sangrienta, le deja a Kurama ponerse juguetón y mostrar su lado aterrador.

Es increíble como ese par de luceros celestes que siempre lucen amables, pueden transformarse de manera en que el solo mirarles, desees desaparecer en un instante, como la calidez se pierde y en su lugar solo queda frialdad, una muy cruel que nadie en su sano juicio desearía tocar. Un poco más increíble es ver como Hinata ni cuenta se da.

Pero lo más increíble de todo, es como esa mirada intimidante que te escudriña hasta la medula, pasa de nuevo a un celeste cálido y amable con solo el llamado de la dueña de los ojitos perla que camina a su lado.

Naruto Uzumaki es un hombre poderoso, cálido, cariñoso, caballeroso, devoto a su familia, enamorado de su esposa, protector, infantil, apuesto y mil cosas más, pero también es un hombre serio cuándo debe ser, intimidante para quién mire con malos ojos a su mujer, y sin miedo a sacar las garras cuándo alguien se mete con su gente, a quiénes más quiere.


	10. J-ardín

Naruto despertó esa mañana muy entusiasta, el día no era muy soleado por lo que el clima era perfecto, no había frío como para quedarse en cama entre besos y arrumacos con su esposa, pero tampoco había suficiente calor como para quedarse en el aire acondicionado con su esposa, que una cosa lleva a la otra y termine entre arrumacos, besos, caricias —y otras cositas— con Hinata.

Sin decir una sola palabra al respecto, ambos tomaron jna ducha juntos —Naruto agradece a las maravillosas técnicas de lavado de espalda de su mujer—, se dieron algunos —muchos— besos y vistieron sus trajes de pareja para jardinería. Bajaron las escaleras y fueron al bello jardín que habían estado cuidando juntos desde que llegaron a su bello hogar.

Hinata tomó las tijeras, abono y algunas semillas nuevas, Naruto en cambio tomó la regadera y se encaminó a la hermosa área de girasoles.

—Han crecido bien —mencionó sonriente—, seguro que Hinata ha cuidado de ustedes en mi ausencia.

El rubio tomó unas pequeñas tijeras y comenzó a limpiar la maleza, las hojas muertas y limpiar algunos pétalos manchados por motas de polvo traviesas. Entre sus manos sostuvo la regadera moviéndola lentamente, asegurándose de dejar caer agua suficiente a cada una de las bellas flores.

La maleza alta fue arrancada con maestría, se aseguró de colocar abono a sus amigas y dejar limpio el pequeño monumento de piedra, acarició con sus dedos las rústicas imágenes plasmadas en los alrededores y la brillante piedra esmeralda que brillaba radiante al centro.

—Los girasoles crecen muy bien aquí —menciona con suave voz—, seguro que nada les hace más feliz que ser observados por ti.

Toma una semillas del bolsillo trasero de su traje, las coloca en un pequeño agujero que ha abierto con sus dedos, toma la regadera de nuevo y agrega agua cuidadosamente.

—Hima ha llevado unos girasoles para ti, se ha ido con Kurama —suelta una sonrisa floja y sigue con su labor—. ¿Creeras que no quiso que la acompañara?, dice que tiene cosas que hablar contigo, algunos secretos.

Naruto desvía su mirada a la derecha, percibe la delicada silueta de su amada que arregla las margaritas, sonríe como un bobo enamorado y vuelve su atención al monumento, específicamente a la fotografía que mantiene su lazo negro arriba.

—Es increíble que aún estando lejos, has creado una conexión con mi pequeña, es algo que no puedo entender o explicar.

Sacude unas hojas secas que han caído del árbol del otro lado de la cerca.

—Sigues siendo nuestro héroe, ángel y cuidador. Muchas gracias, Neji, de no ser por ti, hoy no sería tan feliz.

Naruto se pone de pie, hace una reverencia y dedica una oración a su fallecido amigo y hermano político. Hinata llega a donde descansa la fotografía de su amado hermano y saluda con respeto, acaricia los girasoles que su familia tanto cuida, limpia una traviesa lágrima que escapó y depositado un beso en la mejilla de su esposo.

Una hermosa ave sobre vuela los girasoles, toma un breve descanso sobre el pequeño monumento y de nuevo emprende el vuelo.

Hinata toma la mano de Naruto, recuesta su cabeza del hombro de él y observa la foto de su hermano, está tan agradecida de lo que él hizo por quién ahora es su esposo, y orgullosa de la bondad del rubio, el mismo que ha dedicado la mitad de su preciado jardín para aquél que dio su vida para salvarlo.

Neji Hyuga, un héroe silencioso, el ave que abandonó la jaula y emprendió el vuelo a un cielo muy lejano.


	11. K-endo

div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"br /emAntes/em emque/em emnada/emem, /ememles/em empido/em emuna/em emdisculpa/em empor/em emel/em emabandono/em ema/em emmis/em emhistorias/emem, /ememestaba/em emen/em emun/em emmega/em embloqueo/em emy/em emrecién/em emsiento/em emque/em emcomienzo/em ema/em emsalir/em emde/em emeso/emem, /ememespero/em empoder/em emregresar/em emcon/em emtodas/em emmis/em emhistorias/em emy/em emmuchas/em emnuevas/emem./em/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"emGracias/em empor/em emesperar/em empor/em emmí/emem, /ememlamento/em emsi/em emno/em emes/em emmuy/em embueno/em emesta/em emhistoria/emem, /ememestaré/em emmejorando/em empoco/em ema/em empoco/emem./em/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"emLes/em emamo/emem 💕/embr /br /br /br /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"‹ 🌸 ›br /br /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr".br /Naruto tenía veintidós años cuando supo del Kendo, fue en una de sus visitas diplomáticas al país del agua, esas dónde ser el más grande héroe del mundo ninja tenía sus beneficios, tales como tazones y más tazones de buen y delicioso ramen. Claro que ninguno se comparaba al del viejo teuchi, pero eso nadie lo tiene que saber./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"A su regreso de aquel húmedo país, Naruto decidió que mostrarle lo aprendido a su preciosa esposa era una buena idea, ya saben, la excusa perfecta para verla con ese pequeño traje de entrenamiento que... por que se le... Y vamos, Naruto fue entrenado debidamente en todas las artes por Jiraiya, eso incluye las artes de la perversión. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Cariño~ /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Hinata llevó su mirada hasta su bello esposo que le llamaba, fruncio un poco su ceño y se preguntó que era lo que su rubio —y muy atractivo— esposo planeaba, porque esa sonrisita traviesa y ojitos rasgados no podían significar algo bueno, el menos no del todo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—¿Si, cariño? —preguntó la mujer con dulzura./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Naruto se puso de pie, caminando desde donde reposaba sobre su sillón hasta donde Hinata tejía un bonito traje para su pequeño Bolt./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Ahora que estaba en la misión diplomática —acaricia con su dedo las suaves hebras azuladas de su amada—, aprendí un poco de Kendo, dicen que soy realmente bueno y recordé que padre Hiashi te hizo entrenar diferentes tipos de artes a parte de los jutsus de tu clan./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Oh~ eso es genial, cariño./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Estaba pensando que quizá podríamos entrenar un poco./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Hinata fruncio su ceño e hizo un puchero, eso significaba que no le gustaba la idea en su totalidad, Naruto entonces se apresuró a buscar una manera de convencerla, no podía perder la oportunidad de ver a su esposa en ropa súper ajustada sin dar batalla, eso no es lo que un hombre pervertido hace, no es lo que hace Naruto Uzumaki./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Prometo no ser rudo —vaya, eso le había sonado de maravilla en su blonda cabecita—, con el Kendo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—No lo sé —dice poco convencida Hinata—, hace un año que no practico, sería mejor pedirle ayuda a Hanabi./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Su cuñada es guapa, pero su esposa es un bombón, y él definitivamente quiere ver las gloriosas piernas de Hinata en un bonito spandex negro, así como sus divinos pechos dándole una paliza en la cara cuando por "accidente" resbale contra ella de frente./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Definitivamente Hinata debe ser con quién entrene, la sangre en su nariz lo confirma, definitivamente./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Hanabi ha salido de misión esta mañana —miente sin un atisbo de arrepentimiento el hombre—, además es mejor que entrene contigo, tu hermana es una salvaje cuándo se enoja./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Solo es un poco estricta —dice Hinata sonriendo amablemente—, pero está bien, solo dejame ir a cambiarme./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Salve kami-sama y todos sus ángeles, Naruto se aseguraría de hacerles un lugar de oración apenas se convirtiera en hokage, porque él agradece todas sus bendiciones./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Solo unos minutos y Naruto observaba con hambre a la bella dama frente a él, estaba considerando el entrenar con otra arma, una que se moría por jugar. Si, definitivamente debía jugar con otra cosa, primero tomaría a su Hinata en brazos, la llevaría hasta la habitación, la recostaría sobre la cómoda cama y se aseguraría de darle uno —o dos— hermanitos a bolt./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Oh si, vaya que si./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"De manera cautelosa se acerco a su esposa, no imaginando que los planes de su esposa serían de los suyos, lo contrario, atacándolo duramente y con tal velocidad, que el pobre Uzumaki apenas y pudo defenderse. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Hin.../p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Ella no escuchaba, estaba decidida a entrenar, ni parecía que se había negado minutos atrás. Hinata dio una vuelta antes de acertarle un golpe en la pierna al pobre hombre, aquél desgraciado que no podía siquiera ver bien lo que hacía, que se tropezaba con sus propios pies y que ni loco resistía intentar ver el escultural cuerpo vestido de negro de su mujer./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Solo fueron seis minutos de arduo entrenamiento, pero que si le preguntan al Uzumaki, fueron los seis minutos mas largos de su vida, tan largos que incluso los cinco minutos que esperó Freezer para la destrucción de Namek, se quedan muy pen...samientos de que de otro mundo son./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Ahí estaba el pobre Uzumaki, tirado sobre el suelo del jardín trasero, apaleado de tal manera que la batalla contra pain es más un chiste lejano que una batalla increíble, entre susurros perdidos maldice a su cuñada Hanabi, si tan solo le hubiese mencionado que en Kendo, Hinata era experta, se habría ahorrado la vergüenza de su vida y habría ideado otra manera de fisgonear los atributos de su esposa./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Se sintió muy bien —celebra ella con su pura y carismática aura brillosa—, ¿deberíamos entrenar mañana también?/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Me gustaría probar otra cosas también —interrumpe el hombrecito rubio que se arrastra hasta la sala, entonces se imagina a su hermosa dama con su ropita pegada a su cuerpo perfecto, cede en un instante a sus deseos y con una sonrisa de lado le dice;—, ¿qué tal unos jutsus de agua?/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Suena bien —dice mientras sonríe./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Naruto solo se saborea mientras imagina a su Hinata mojada, danzando sobre el agua, no se imagina el desdichado que su amada esposa desea probar unas bombas reforzadas con chackra. Pobre Naruto Uzumaki, lastimero hombre de fetiches raros./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	12. L-aberinto

La vida no es un camino recto como muchos piensan, no tienes que elegir entre derecha o izquierda, la vida en realidad es un laberinto, uno lleno de espinas.

El centro del laberinto es bello, verde y lleno de flores, no hay espinas allí, pero llegar hasta ese lugar es más difícil de lo que puede parecer, el camino es tan difícil que, incluso yo muchas veces quise desistir. Con cada paso que di, mis pies fueron heridos, mis brazos lastimados y mi alma se fue secando mientras seguía una mariposa hermosa, pero tan falsa que no me daba cuenta que por caminos erróneos, me alejaba de ti.

Durante mi camino pasé tormentas, crueles gotas de dolor que golpean con fuerza mi corazón, gotas que se llevan las lágrimas mas sinceras que nacen de mi corazón. Encontré también días soleados, tan calurosos que me sentía morir, con rayos fuertes que golpean contra mis ojos y me nublan la mirada, tan crueles que prefería morir.

Los golpes de dolor se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, las lágrimas se fueron secando y mi cuerpo se fue debilitando, fue en mis peores momentos que le vi, un pequeño pétalo azul que viajaba a mi lado, danzando con el frío aire de otoño, justo detrás de mí, brillando hermosamente mientras cubría mi espalda, cuidando de mí, limpiando mis lágrimas cuándo no podía darme cuenta, cuándo mi corazón latía en paz y mi respiración era suave.

Poco a poco aquél pétalo azul dejo de ir tras de mí, empezando a avanzar a mi lado, iluminando el sendero por el que avanzábamos, brillando cada día con más fuerza, llendo a su ritmo, brillando a su gusto, pero siempre junto a mí.

El camino un día dejó de ser tan cruel, las espinas se hicieron pequeñas y el sol irradiaba solo calidez, la música cubrió los caminos naranjas y la nueva vida se veía mediante avanzamos, los colores aumentaron, azul el cielo se fue haciendo a cada paso y el verde a mis costados me hizo sonreír, vi a un pequeño conejo blanco saltar de lado a lado, huyendo de mis ojos sorprendidos y moviendo de forma tierna su pequeña nariz.

Las flores hicieron el camino más llevadero, las mariposas dieron un toque tan bello que aquél doloro pasado al inicio, era solo un vago recuerdo.

Caminé por días enteros, con una suave y fresca brisa moviendo mi cabello, con noches cálidas e iluminadas por miles de estrellas y, junto a ellas, la luna que brillaba de forma espectacular, cubriendo con su luz mi rostro, bañando con su belleza a mis ojos que parecían no merecerla.

El laberinto cruel y despiadado parecía más hermoso cada que avanzaba, supuse que era porque estaba cada vez más cerca del centro, de mi hogar, pero lo confirmé cuándo lo vi allí, en un arco de bellas flores lilas, la entrada al lugar más preciado de mi vida, la entrada al centro del laberinto.

Tuve miedo al inicio, fueron solo tres pasos que me separaban de ello, pero eran los tres pasos más aterradores de mi vida, tenía miedo de no ser merecedor de lo que allí había, pero aún peor, tenía miedo de encontrar un lugar vacío y nada más.

El primero paso retiró peso de mis hombros, el dolor y las heridas que se alejaron de mí, al segundo paso se fue la soledad, la amargura de las lágrimas derramadas y la penumbra de una eterna oscuridad. El tercer paso fue pesado, pero se llevó consigo las dudas, en miedo, el rencor, las mentiras y las heridas más profundas que afligían a mi corazón, el tercer paso abrió mis ojos y mi ser, me devolvió la respiración, me mostró el amor.

Sentada al centro, con su larga cabellera donde un cielo oscuro bañado de estrellas descansa, se encontraba ella, la mujer más bella, de labios rojos como las primeras flores que vio, de piel blanca como el pequeño conejito que saltaba, de nariz hermosa y pequeña, con los ojos preciosos donde la luna se posa, tan brillante como la que iluminó en sus noches de dudas.

Era ella, mí pilar, mí centro, el amor de mí vida, por quién tuve que luchar, por quién volvería a recorrer el duro y cruel camino del laberinto una y otra vez, mí bella dama, mí hada, mí luz y calor, Hinata Hyūga, la dueña de mí corazón.


	13. Moon & Sun

Esto sucedió millones de años atrás, cuándo los hombres apenas comenzaban a poblar la superficie terrestre.

El sol; brillante estrella incandescente que surcaba el inmenso cielo, iluminando con su luz, trayendo vida a la tierra en cada rayo, dándole al hombre el día, las horas para apreciar la belleza del hermoso mundo dónde vivían. El hermoso sol, solitario astro de luz.

La luna; mucho más pequeña que la tierra misma, de plateado color hermoso, de diferentes tamaños y con poder sobre las mareas, rodeada cada noche de millones de estrellas, brindando suave luz a los humanos, siendo testigo de sus sueños más profundos y del amor carnal mostrado entre parejas, bañada de calma. Sin luz propia, hermosa luna de cristal.

Destinados a no encontrarse de cerca, la luna bella se enamoró de del sol, de todo lo bueno que traía a los humanos, de cada rayo cálido que podía apreciar antes de que él se alejara, enamorada de la belleza que solo el sol podía poseer.

Él se enamoró de la luna, de su pulcro color, aquélla que buscaba dar luz incluso en la noche más oscura, siempre acompañada de pequeñas estrellas que no hacen más que resaltar su belleza, aquélla hermosa luna de blanca luz que es admirada cada noche con amor.

Luna ama a los humanos, pero los envidia tanto como los ama, desea ser ella quién sea iluminada por la mañana con un cálido rayo de luz, quiere que sea su piel la acariciada por el hermoso sol, desea ver todo aquello que él muestra a los humanos, eso que solo ellos pueden ver.

Sol envidia a los hombres, desea poder tener sus ojos, esos que pueden observar cada noche a Luna, que se regocijan con su esplendor de media noche, los hombres que pueden ser bañados por su blanca luz. Sol quiere ser un humano, quiere recibir la compañía de Luna por la noche, desea que su rostro también sea bañado como el de los hombres, añora dormir bajo su luz, recitarle las más bellas palabras de amor.

Luna quiere ir a la tierra, ser una de esas hermosas mujeres que mueven su cabello bajo el sol, Luna quiere no solo reflejar la luz del Sol, le gustaría sentirla sobre su piel, sentirse abrazada por su luz, despertar por la mañana junto a él y dormir cuándo él se oculte tras las montañas. Luna quiere decirle que lo ama, su calor y su luz.

Dios ha observado a Luna y Sol, ha sentido su dolor, ha podido sentir la belleza de su amor. Dios les ama, Luna y Sol lo saben, por ello les ha concedido un deseo, que Luna y Sol puedan encontrarse cada cierto tiempo por un momento, un segundo donde juntos puedan estar, pero no todo fue bueno, pues por aquél regalo bondadoso de Dios, el mundo entero oscureció, la humanidad tuvo miedo y la tierra tembló en revelación, Dios entonces se arrepintió y los separó de nuevo.

Luna llora, oculta la mitad de su rostro y las estrellas caen como muestra de su infinito dolor, solo ha podido estar un instante junto al sol, un instante dónde su amor se hizo más profundo, dónde confirmó cuanto que que ama a la brillante estrella que pinta el cielo de claro azul.

Sol se lamenta en silencio, sus rayos se hacen débiles y las nubes grises le cubren para que los humanos no vean su rostro inundado de dolorosas lágrimas. Un segundo ha pasado junto a Luna, el segundo más bello de toda su vida, un segundo en que perdido ha quedado en la belleza de su compañera.

Los años pasan y Luna se resigna, Sol comprende que no puede estar junto a ella, las lágrimas cesan y el dolor se osculta bajo una dura máscara de indiferencia, cubriendo en una cruel mentira su verdadero sentir.

Una nebulosa se abre en la infinidad, el dolor y amor de Luna y Sol le han llamado hasta allí, abre sus hermosos ojos violetas y admira la fortaleza de esos dos seres que siguen su camino junto al planeta azul, la bella luna plata que ha dejado de llorar, el hermoso sol amarillo que no deja de brillar.

La nebulosa se alza con sus brazos extendidos, su hermoso y largo cabello rojo cubre una enorme extensura del cielo, recita entonces un canto en su inentendible lengua y bendice a los amantes imposibles. La tierra tiembla y los humanos temen.

La nebulosa asiente sonriente, su cabello la cubre nuevamente y ella se pierde. De nuevo duerme.

La noche en la tierra es oscura como ninguna, no hay estrellas en el firmamento y la luna bella ha desaparecido, no hay luz que velen sus sueños, no hay estrellas fugaces que cumplan deseos, no hay calma en el mar, no hay luz blanca en los bosques.

La mañana llega, los rayos son suaves y leves, no hay mucha luz como siempre, el cielo permanece gris y al majestuoso sol no se le puede distinguir. No hay calor en cada rayo, solo luz fría y vacía, no hay astro hermoso en el cielo, solo nubes que cubren la vista.

Hay miedo en la tierra, en casi todos los confines, hay miedo en todos lados menos en un lugar, un pequeño pueblo rodeado de belleza natural, donde una mujer de cabellos como la noche ha dado vida a una pequeña de piel lechosa, una preciosa niña que ha sido bendecida, que en sus cabellos da hogar a las estrellas del firmamento y en sus ojos a la mismísima luna que ha abandonado el cielo. La pequeña luz de ese hogar ha sido nombrada una Hyūga, la hermosa Hinata Hyūga.

Del otro lado del mismo pueblo, con un hilo que pende de su pequeño dedo, un pequeño lucero ha nacido en el seno de un pequeño hogar, hijo primero de hermosa dama de cabellos rojos como la nebulosa, de padre blondo y especial, un niño de brillo sin igual. De cabellos alborotados y amarillos como el mismo sol, de ojos azules como el cielo en la mañana, ha nacido Naruto Uzumaki.

Como un regalo de amor y perseverancia, Sol y Luna han nacido como hombre y mujer, unidos por aquél encuentro efímero de miles de años antes, destinados a amarse como humanos hasta que su tiempo acabe y al cielo infinito deban volver, hasta que la nebulosa despierte nuevamente y les bendiga, una vez y otra vez, hasta que el mundo mismo termine, puede incluso que más allá.


	14. N-ecesidad

div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"emNota/emem; /ememsé/em emque/em emdije/em emque/em emeste/em emlibro/em emsolo/em emsería/em emromance/emem, /ememinicialmente/em emasí/em emera/emem, /emempero/em emde/em empronto/em emcreí/em emque/em emalgo/em emde/em empuercadas/em emrománticas/em emserían/em embuenas/emem, /ememjajajaa/em emespero/em emque/em emles/em emguste/em emy/em emque/em emhaya/em emquedado/em embien/emem, /ememmuchas/em emgracias/em empor/em emsu/em emapoyo/emem, /ememles/em emamo/em emun/em emmontón/emem./embr /br /br /br /br /br /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"La oscuridad cubre el cielo, las estrellas ocultas por las nubes, tan solo la luz de la luna se cuela por la ventana, iluminando majestuosamente el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Recorre con su manos el cuello, acariciando con sus pulgares las barbilla, subiendo hasta los hinchados labios, siendo recibido por una tibia lengua que acaricia a su dedo sin vergüenza. Naruto oprime el gemido gutural que de su garganta quiere escapar, no quiere demostrar aún cuanto es que lo enloquece./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Se relame sus propios labios antes la visión del pecado sobre su cama, que dicha es poder observarla sin nada cubriendo su blanca piel, con su oscuro cabello regado sobre las blancas sábanas, sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria, pero tan blancos al mismo tiempo que se siente expuesto. Sus ojos recorren desde los labios semi abiertos, se deslizan sobre el cuello y desea poner sus manos sobre el otra vez, pero debe retirarse la ropa si quiere saciar su necesidad./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Naruto muerde sus labios cuando sus ojos recorren los hombros y bajan poco a poco hasta los pechos desnudos de su mujer, son tan grandes y suaves, lo ha comprobado más de una vez, deliciosos al tacto de sus manos y dulces al rodear la cima de estos con sus labios. Está deseando tan mal recorrer con su lengua cada espacio que hay./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Sonríe de medio lado, la cintura se vislumbra tan deliciosa, perfecta para rodearla con sus brazos, llenarla de besos y morderla un par de veces, el vientre levemente abultado por los dos frutos de su amor que ha cargado, con algunas marcas que él mismo se ha encargado de adorar./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Baja hasta la cadera, allí dónde un lunar tiene hogar, aquél que tanto ama morder. Continúa por las piernas largas y torneadas, evita mirar al paraíso mismo porque entonces no se podrá controlar, sigue su camino hasta los pequeños pies de su esposa y deja un beso sobre estos antes de separar sus piernas, sorprendiendo a su dama ante tal movimiento./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Naruto está desnudo, imponente y duro, necesitado de la mujer hermosa que la luna le ha entregado./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Hinata rodea la cadera de su amado rubio con sus piernas, removiéndose sobre la cama porque la excitación la pone mal, porque quiere sentir el calor del cuerpo ajeno sobre el suyo a tal punto que siente que el fuego en su interior la va a quemar./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Las manos grandes de su esposo la sostienen de la cadera, la mueven con violencia más cerca de él, ella deja salir un gemido largo mientras lo mira sonreír arrogante, lo deja ser porque le encanta, tan solo quiere borrarle la sonrisa con un beso, pero aquello sería como darle demasiado vuelo a su ego./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Ella muerde sus labios y traga grueso, las manos de Naruto le recorren por los costados hasta llegar a sus costillas, donde los pulgares rozan de manera traviesa sus pezones sensibles, haciéndola soltar un par de lloriqueos lastimeros, palabras no articulas que piden más de eso, de aquello y de todo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Él se acomoda de manera que su pelvis termina apresando el vientre de ella, moviéndose solo un poco a fin de mostrarle como es que con solo una mirada lo tiene. Toma entre sus manos las de su esposa, posandolas sobre su cabeza mientras irrumpe con sus labios deseosos en el blanco cuello de su mujer, dejando besos, lamidas y mordidas por todos lados, aclamando por el canto placentero de su amada esposa./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Baja poco a poco dejando un camino de besos húmedos por las clavículas de Hinata, mordiendo suavemente cuándo puede sentir la suavidad de los pechos bajo él, baja su rostro hasta los suaves montículos coronados por pezones rosas pero no retira su mirada de la de su mujer, quiere que ella vea lo que va a hacer, pero más que nada, el deseo insaciable que le provoca./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Cubre con sus labios el botón rosa más cercano, lo hace sin dejar de ver el rostro avergonzado de ella y los ojos acuosos por el placer. Tira un poco del botón de cereza que atrapado entre sus labios, lo muerde delicadamente y cierra sus ojos disfrutando de los gemidos suaves que su pareja emite. Repite el proceso con el contrario, lo hace con cada uno un par de veces./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Naruto continúa su recorrido por la cintura y vientre de su mujer, ha soltado sus manos en un punto a fin de acariciar hasta el más mínimo centímetro de piel, de apresar las delicadas piernas de Hinata y separarlas sin que ella pueda hacer algo para negarse, pero antes se decide a morder aquél precioso lunar, llenarlo de besos y hacer un camino al rededor de su cadera a fin de llegar a dónde se encuentra el paraíso mismo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Él no es un pervertido, pero ama admirar cada espacio de su esposa y claramente eso incluye aquél hermoso lugar, se saborea tan solo de recordar las incobrables veces que lo ha degustado, las miles de veces que con su lengua le ha recorrido, los muchos orgasmos que solo con su boca ha conseguido, pero se maldice internamente porque por más que en ese momento lo desee, no puede hacer esperar a su esposa por él./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Deposita un beso mientras su lengua traviesa arrebata en su corto paso un poco de aquélla dulce miel, Hinata gime fuerte y él sonríe por que ama hacer de las suyas, se levanta un poco y regresa a la altura de su boca, donde muerde sus labios y comienza un beso profundo nuevamente./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Los brazos de Hinata le abrazan, sus manos delgadas recorren de manera erótica la espalda amplia de él, bajan hasta la espalda baja y golpean su trasero como una pequeña venganza por la travesura que ha cometido él. Ella siente sus piernas ser acomodadas, separadas un poco más a fin de que el pueda acomodarse mejor, provocando que el falo de su amado quede alineado ante su entrada húmeda por la expectación./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Él mueve sus caderas adelante y atrás, toma un movimientos circular sin dejarla de besar, está siendo cruel, tentándole para ser ella quien sola se penetre, pero por muy necesitada que pueda parecer, Hinata no piensa ceder./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Naruto se cansa, desea tanto hundirse en ella que no puede seguir jugando, por ello inicia su camino de frente, hundiéndose poco a poco en la calidez de su mujer, abriéndose paso en su estrecha cavidad hasta que entra por completo, llenándola hasta el fondo, permitiéndole escuchar al oído un gemido ronco. La toma de la cadera, acariciando con sus pulgares suavemente, saliendo poco a poco de ella y arremetiendo seguidamente con fuerza, con su rostro oculto en el cuello de ella, con sus labios besando mientras siente que se pierde ante el desastre de gemidos en el que su amada se convierte./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Sin dejar de moverse, él lleva sus labios hasta los pechos suaves de ella, los besa y muerde una vez, otra vez, la vuelve loca con cada penetración, cada beso y cada mordida, la lleva al borde del colapso, a tocar el cielo, al límite del placer, la toma con fuerza hasta que la siente apretarse al rededor de él, hasta que gime fuerte y largo, lo araña sin reparo y se arquea contra él. Aún con esa imagen tan fatal, Naruto se contiene, muerde sus labios para no correrse aún, porque tiene planes largos para esa noche, unos en los que ella no dejará de disfrutar ni un solo instante, los planes para saciar su necesidad, aquélla de poseerla cada vez que la ve./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Su hermosa Hinata, ella aún no sabe todo lo que deberá pasar, llorar, gemir, arañar y morder esa noche, pero él se asegurará de que aquello, ella no lo olvide jamás./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	15. O-jitos

Desde pequeño Naruto ha visto todo tipo de miradas, llenas de odio y terror en su mayoría, de burla y desprecio otras muchas, lástima y pena nunca se hicieron esperar, pero fueron pocas las miradas de amor que pudo vislumbrar.

La mirada de su padre y madre en su interior, es de esas miradas que el jamás podrá olvidar, tan puras y llenas de amor que le hacen ser un niño nuevamente, el pequeño huérfano que solitario en la cocina de su pequeño hogar, come con tristeza sin saber el porque no tiene papás.

Hubo un tiempo que las miradas dejaron de importarle, porque no eran buenas o amables, se preocupó en cambio en convertirse en alguien genial, a quién más que mirar, las personas pudiesen admirar, paso a paso soportando pruebas duras y dolor, se formó en un joven ninja respetado, pero a pesar de ello, no había en sus miradas amor.

Entonces la vio a ella, la chica extrañamente tímida con la que hablaba pocas veces, esa bonita de ojos perlas que se desmayaba apenas lo tenía demasiado cerca, de mejillas sonrojadas y mirada gacha, de hermoso cabello azul con estrellas adornándolo, la más valiente que había podido conocer.

Hinata es una mujer sin igual, de ojos grandes y hermosos, una persona que caminó tras de él todo el tiempo, a quién sus ambiciones y deseos de ser reconocido por el mundo no le dejó observar, la chica a la que no pudo notar en todo el camino hasta casi tocar la cima, pero la única que estuvo en cada paso junto a él, dándole soporte y la fuerza para seguir cuándo parecía que iba a caer.

Pudo reconocerla, quizá muchos años más tarde, pero se siente agradecido de haber podido ver la belleza de su amor, de tomar su mano y entregarle su corazón. Ella le dio calma a su dolor, brillo a los colores de la vida y vida a su propio ser, le mostró un nuevo mundo, un nuevo cielo azul.

Ahora él la ve todos los días, siempre dedicándole miradas cómplices, toques furtivos y amor en todas sus versiones, ella a cambio le da aquello que de niño tanto añoró, una mirada llena del más puro y hermoso amor.

Naruto adora verla cada mañana, acariciar sus mejillas y vislumbrar esos ojitos perlas que lo dejan sin aliento, esa mirada que le desnuda el alma, ese brillo de luna que abraza su ser. Se dio cuenta que; no es reconocimiento del mundo lo que deseaba, es amor sincero lo que añoraba su corazón, el amor que solo unas cuantas personas, sus padres y ella le entregaron de corazón.

Hinata es más que su esposa, es el amor de su vida, su alma gemela, su pequeña de ojitos perla.


	16. P-erfecto

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sentada sobre el sillón individual, Hinata observa al atractivo hombre que sobre el pequeño escritorio teclea en su computador. Suspira quedito y mueve su mirada por las manos grande de su esposo querido, recuerda esos dedos que han tocado cada espacio de su cuerpo desnudo, no puede evitar sonrojarse ante ello./p  
p dir="ltr"Mueve su cabeza buscando deshacer aquéllos pensamientos, lo hace sin despegar su mirada de los brazos con venas saltadas, yendo en un camino lento hasta los hombros amplios del rubio, recorriendo un poco más hasta su cuello limpio, donde cada mañana, ella deposita un húmedo beso, de esos que a él lo hacen sonreír travieso./p  
p dir="ltr"Ahora que lo piensa un poco más, se siente demasiado atrevida ante su actuar, pero no puede evitarlo si cada mañana lo abraza por la espalda, rodeando con su delgados brazos los hombros amplios, mientras el hace su cabeza a un lado, dejándole el camino libre para dejar aquél húmedo beso./p  
p dir="ltr"Hinata muerde sus labios, debe recomponerse o él terminará por notar lo que ella hace en ese momento. Toma un poco de su té y regresa su mirada hasta el perfilado rostro de marfil, detallando cada centímetro de su rostro, las rubias cejas pobladas, la encantadora nariz y las marcas de sus pómulos. Baja lentamente hasta los labios gruesos, esos que no se cansaría de besar jamás, los que ella misma se ha encargado de delinear con miles de mordidas traviesas o con intensiones subidas de tono./p  
p dir="ltr"Hinata admira la barbilla marcada y la manzana de Adán que se mueve arriba y abajo mientras él toma un poco de agua. Regresa en su camino y se pierde en los hermosos ojos azules de su esposo, los que cuándo se sumerge en la lujuria se vuelven oscuros y cuándo está feliz brillan como un millón de diamantes./p  
p dir="ltr"Ella inclina su cabeza un poco mientras recorre el pecho cubierto por la delgada tela de su playera de casa, tiene grabado en su mente cada marca en el fuerte abdomen de aquel hermoso hombre, los pezones marrones y aquéllos cuadros tan bien marcados que, se ha degustado a mordidas y lametazos muchas veces./p  
p dir="ltr"Desciende lentamente y se desvía un poco hasta la espalda, esa que tantas noches de pasión desenfrenada han marcado, sonríe traviesa y regresa a su camino inicial, dónde el pantalón marca la delgada línea entre la pasión superficial y la entrada al abismo del deseo casi enfermo./p  
p dir="ltr"No se detiene ni un poco, sigue el camino sin reparos, pero apenas nota el bulto entre las piernas de su amado, Hinata se avergüenza por los pensamientos y recuerdos poco sanos que la han atacado, se desvía entonces a los muslos bien formados y baja tratando de tranquilizarse hasta los pies./p  
p dir="ltr"Regresa su mirada al rostro de su esposo cuándo el tecleo intenso sobre la computadora se detiene, lo mira observándole con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa divertida, ella le sonríe de vuelta, parece que le ha pillado otra vez./p  
p dir="ltr"—¿Qué haces, cariño? —pregunta él confundido./p  
p dir="ltr"—No es nada, amor —responde amable ella, tomando otro trago de su té y regalándole a él un guiño coqueto. Él responde lanzando un beso y regresando a su trabajo./p  
p dir="ltr"Hinata suspira suavemente, toma una pequeña fresa entre sus dedos, em«Él es tan /ememperfecto»/em piensa mientras recorre sus labios con la frutilla roja y dulce./p 


	17. Q-uimica

div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"emNota/emem: /ememEsta/em ementrega/em empuede/em emser/em emun/em empoco/em emconfusa/emem, /ememno/em emencontraba/em emuna/em empalabra/em emcon/emem '/ememQ'/em emy/em emterminé/em emusando/em emesta/em emxD/em empero/em emla/em emverdad/em emes/em emque/emem; /ememesta/em emhistoria/em emfue/em eminspirada/em emy/em emcreada/em emcon/em emla/em emcanción/emem: "/ememArtistic/em emGroove/emem"/em emde/em emLee/em emTaeMin/em emde/em emfondo/emem./em/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"em¡/ememOjalá/em emles/em emguste/emem!/embr /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr"br /No hay palabras pues su mente está en blanco, de pie en la puerta de su habitación, Naruto sigue sin poder creer lo que ve./p  
p dir="ltr"Su perfecta esposa bailando a un ritmo tan sensual con solo una semi transparente bata de seda./p  
p dir="ltr"Ella está de espaldas, probablemente ni siquiera ha notado su presencia, demasiado concentrado en la música rítmica acompañada de aquélla voz suave, es la voz de un hombre pero eso no es una molestia, no es tan idiota como para ponerse celoso de un cantante./p  
p dir="ltr"Desliza su mirada hasta las caderas que se mueven galantemente, desea con todo su ser que sean sus manos las que cubran los movimientos rítmicos, que sus dedos sean los que provoquen caricias traviesas a las blancas y torneadas piernas./p  
p dir="ltr"Muerde sus labios cuándo las manos delgadas de su amada se desplazan desde su propio cuello hasta los pechos, dejando suaves caricias mientras ella mantiene sus ojos cerrados, sus manos que bajan poco a poco hasta la cintura estrecha antes de posarse suavemente en las caderas. Hinata es un pecado, uno que lo hace caer una y otra vez en sus brazos, uno con movimientos gráciles y voz suave, un ángel oscuro de movimientos artísticos./p  
p dir="ltr"Ella se gira lentamente al ritmo de la música que inunda la habitación, con sus manos acariciando todo a su paso, sus ojos cerrados y el cuello expuesto para él, sus labios suavemente separados dejando una vista lujuriosa de esa lengua húmeda y traviesa, lamiendo con sorna el dedo de su propia mano que arrastra un hilillo húmedo de saliva./p  
p dir="ltr"Con los ojos semi abiertos, Hinata le observa, rodeando con su brazo derecho su cintura y su pequeño dedo de la mano derecha; provocándole un derrame a Naruto que la ve, que se imagina que aquello un dedo no es./p  
p dir="ltr"Naruto retira su ropa lentamente, con una sonrisa de lado mientras observa a su dama moverse, observa los pechos suaves y ya siente que muere ante la expectación de los pezones entre sus dientes, tirando de ellos suavemente creando una suave canción de gemidos, mientras las manos de ella presionan su cabeza en busca de más, con el deseo de no ser soltada jamás./p  
p dir="ltr"—Mi pequeña luna, espero que estés preparada para las consecuencias de tu encantador baile./p  
p dir="ltr"Ella no responde, solo deja escapar un gemido mientras camina hacia atrás, danzando de lado a lado, mordiendo sus labios, con los ojos húmedos por el deseo que la consume, con sus labios rojos y sus piernas temblando./p  
p dir="ltr"Naruto sonríe feliz, va a hundirse en ella tanto como le sea posible, van a disfrutarlo ambos mientras lo hace con fuerza, le besa con anhelo y la ama con todo su corazón, haciéndose uno mismo, dos partes de uno, un conjunto que irradia pura química y excitación./p  
p dir="ltr"Un dúo artístico de pasión pura y amor./p 


	18. R-ecuerdos

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro. Uno más de los cientos que había dejado escapar ese día./p  
p dir="ltr"Su vida era tan aburrida en ese feo cubículo de color monocromático que no hacía más que provocarle ganas de dormir. Eternamente./p  
p dir="ltr"¿Ella había planeado algo tan aburrido para su vida? Si, definitivamente ella lo había hecho. Pero vale, no podían culparla después del tremendo susto que le dio la vida a los dieciséis años de edad, todo por culpa de su etapa rebelde y un rubio con hermosos ojos azules./p  
p dir="ltr"Lo conoció gracias a un intercambio escolar, él había llegado por cortos tres meses a su colegio, su familia —a fin de mantener su reputación— le dio hospedaje por el tiempo que iba a quedarse. Hinata apenas pudo conocerlo durante la cena de aquella fría noche de otoño, pero no podía negar que quedó hipnotizada ante la potente mirada de esos preciosos ojos./p  
p dir="ltr"Naruto no solo era un chico atractivo, también resultó ser muy inteligente, pero sobre todo, un chico sumamente divertido. Ella había descubierto la facilidad con que él la hacía reír cuando pudieron conocerse lejos de los fríos ojos de sus familiares./p  
p dir="ltr"Naruto era el modelo de un chico perfecto./p  
p dir="ltr"Durante las clases no hablaban mucho, no porque no quisieran si no porque Hinata tenía responsabilidades con la sociedad estudiantil, pero de regreso a casa, ambos caminaban juntos, comiendo un helado o simplemente bromeando tontamente./p  
p dir="ltr"Hinata tenía muy buenos recuerdos de ese chico, pero habían unos que ocultaba más celosamente, como cuando a los dos meses de haberse conocido, Hinata había tomado su primera cerveza en una fiesta a la que asistió con el rubio, pero lo importante no era la cerveza, si no que tras darse un empujón de valor con aquel trago de alcohol, Hinata le había robado/cedido su primer beso./p  
p dir="ltr"Había sido un desastre, eso nadie lo podía negar, se habían mordido en uno al otro ante la sorpresa. La Hyuga se había sentido tan atrevida aquel día./p  
p dir="ltr"Después de ese desastroso primer beso, ambos se habían besado un rato más, durante algunos días. La subida de nivel fue lenta pero sin trabas, para cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, ella se escapaba de sus obligaciones del consejo estudiantil, se iba a fiestas con el rubio y había experimentado más en un mes con el chico que en sus dieciséis años de vida./p  
p dir="ltr"Aquel bello Uzumaki no solo poseía su primer beso, también el chico había tomado —con su consentimiento— su primera vez. Fue tres semanas antes de partir, ambos se habían deseado tanto que unos traviesos besos se habían convertido en apasionadas muestras de deseo, caricias por todo el cuerpo y la torpe experimentación del sexo adolescente./p  
p dir="ltr"La verdad fue que ambos no sabían que hacer, avergonzados de mostrar su desnudez habían pasado más tiempo analizando, temblando y disculpándose, sin embargo, Hinata lo recuerda tan bien porque pese a la inexperiencia, el chico le había besado y acariciado de tal manera que, lo errores cometidos no eran detalles importantes. Después de aquella noche, habían practicado un par de veces./p  
p dir="ltr"Todo había sido tan genial durante ese tiempo, no eran novios porque no creyeron necesarias las etiquetas, Naruto solo tenía ojos para ella y viceversa, sin embargo las cosas se fueron un poquito de las manos cuando su periodo decidió tomarse unas vacaciones y provocarle un pre infarto. Hinata había tenido tanto miedo de estar embarazada que incluso había investigado como huir de casa para evitar la furia de su padre./p  
p dir="ltr"Dos días estuvo al borde del colapso, con un Naruto igual de preocupado. Eran un par de adolescentes que cedieron ante el alboroto de sus hormonas, que deseaban experimentar y se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos poco maduros. Ellos claramente no estaba capacitados para tener una familia, al menos no todavía./p  
p dir="ltr"Su susto se volvió en una pesadilla cuando fue llevada casi arrastras hasta el hospital, donde el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando el médico habló de una infección estomacal. Hinata no se había sentido tan bendecida desde años atrás./p  
p dir="ltr"Luego de ello, Naruto de fue de regresó a su país una semana después, no sin antes despedirse adecuadamente de la chica que lo tenía a sus pies. Hinata lo había disfrutado tanto, incluso lo habría hecho más de no ser porque experimentaron y se cuidaron, pues cayeron en cuenta que lo peor que puede pasar, no es solo un embarazo./p  
p dir="ltr"Desde esa vez, Hinata había decidido romper contacto con el rubio de sus sueños, volvería a su camino de rectitud y cumpliría su meta de ser una ejecutiva. Jamás había imaginado que su vida sería tan aburrida./p  
p dir="ltr"Suspirando por milésima vez, Hinata mueve su mano hasta el mousse de su computadora, revisa su correo como cada día y abre aquel corto mensaje marcado con una estrellita. Maldito rubio que se mete hasta en su inconsciente aún siendo una adulta./p  
p dir="ltr"Allí está, el número de contacto que ese mismo sin vergüenza de ojos azules le ha enviado hace solo dos semanas. Hinata se había prometido no ceder ante los encantos de ese tonto Uzumaki, pero no hay manera de no hacerlo si aquella cabeza dorada es el sol que necesitan sus días nublados./p  
p dir="ltr"—Tonto Naruto-kun —murmura marcando el número telefónico que ya hasta ha memorizado./p  
p dir="ltr"—Mi preciosa Hina, creí que no llamarías, bebé~/p  
p dir="ltr"Su voz del otro lado de la línea la hace sonreír, estúpido y sensual Uzumaki que de sus recuerdos jamás quiso salir./p  
p dir="ltr"—Yo también lo creí, Naruto-kun./p  
p dir="ltr"—Lo supuse —responde divertido él—, ¿Ya lo pensaste? Sabes que mis intenciones son totalmente formales. Jamás me pude olvidar de ti./p  
p dir="ltr"—Primero deberíamos vernos, Naruto-kun./p  
p dir="ltr"—Bien, tomaré el próximo vuelo a Japón. Te veré pronto, Hina~/p  
p dir="ltr"—Te estaré esperando, Naruto-kun~/p  
p dir="ltr"Ah, Hinata sentía que jamás había tomado tan buena decisió /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr" br /br /br /br /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"emLamento muchísimo la demora, procuraré terminar lo más pronto posible este libro y dedicarme a mis /ememfics/emem en hiatus u.u/em/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"emLos tkm 💕/em/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	19. S-ol

Hinata no entendía el porque, pero no es como que le importase mucho, ella era feliz solo con saber que era él.

Desde que era una pequeña, Hinata podía reconocer a Naruto a la distancia, solo debía observar un poco y podía ver la rubia cabellera moverse de un lado a otro. Era como un pequeño sol que brincaba travieso por todos lados.

Cuando se hicieron mayores y pese a ser más alto, Hinata aún podía ver esa revoltosa maceta rubia ir de un lado a otro, entre los árboles y tejados, brillando con intensidad como el sol que siempre había sido el hiperactivo Uzumaki.

Durante la guerra, mientras la oscuridad caía no solo sobre sus cabezas si no también en sus fortalezas, Hinata vio a ese pequeño sol convertirse en un astro enorme e inalcanzable, brillando con tan intensidad que, su luz había erradicado todo atisbo de oscuridad. Hinata se había enamorado aún más de ese brillante sol, de su sonrisa resplandeciente y esos ojos tan puros como el extenso cielo azul.

Ella no habría imaginado que ese sol que brillaba lejano a ella, sería capaz de mirarla y tomar sus manos, pues ellos eran como dos astros que nunca se juntas, él era el brillante sol y ella, era una solitaria luna. Hinata conocía lo testarudo que ese sol podía ser, como se aferraba a sus deseos y trabaja hasta conseguir cumplir sus sueños, pero ella no imaginó en ningún momento, que ella era parte de aquellos sueños.

Naruto había llegado en su vida con un solo propósito, brillar a su lado.

Hinata había llorado cuando ese sol incandescente tomó sus manos y le sonrió de una manera tan bella y perfecta que, parecía una de sus muchas fantasías, solo un sueño. La luna aceptó al sol, ambos se casaron y formaron una familia. Naruto no dejó de brillar, al contrario, sus rayos se extendieron por todo el lugar, y aunque Naruto es enorme, Hinata aún se divierte cuando divisa su corta cabellera rubia moverse de un lado a otro por la aldea, en ocasiones siendo cientos de soles y uno más que, cada tanto se cuela para robarle un beso, pero eso, es un pequeño secreto.


End file.
